1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having thin film transistors and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Active matrix OLED displays include a display panel including a plurality of pixels each including a thin film transistor (TFT) and an OLED. Images can be displayed on the OLED display by controlling the current flowing to each OLED using the corresponding thin film transistor.